


in any version of reality (i will find you and i will choose you)

by rellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Visions of a Past Life, Bellamy is a nerd, Bravenlarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone hates finn, F/F, F/M, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Princess Mechanic, bellamy and lexa are bros, brolexa, raven is done with everyone and everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellamyblake/pseuds/rellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy."<br/>"Good."<br/>Raven woke up with a halt, her breaths deep and ragged as she ran a hand over her dark curls. She was awake; she got that.<br/>What she didn't get was why she was having dreams of Octavia's asshole big brother.</p><p>OR New York born college student Raven Reyes is getting visions of a life where she shot out of the sky and into the heart of a boy whose hands were soaked in blood and whose mouth shot daggers forged by Hephaestus himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ prologue ]

**Author's Note:**

> okaY SO-  
> This was only a prologue, and my first AO3 fanfic.  
> COMMENTS WOULD BE SO APPRECIATED !!!  
> THIS FIC WAS BASED ON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjGOjclF5_A

_"If you're looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy."_  
_"Good."_

  
Raven woke up with a halt, her breaths deep and ragged as she ran a hand over her dark curls. She was searching for something- anything to bring her back to the familiar if annoying grasp of reality. Putting a hand on her immobile leg, she sighed as she felt absolutely nothing, her breathing calmed down. She was awake; she got that.  
What she didn't get was why she was having dreams of Octavia's asshole big brother. 

It was almost funny, actually, because Raven wasn't particularly fond of his existence in the first place. 

Bellamy was... annoying, to say the least. Everything about him was annoying. The fact that his sister was her best friend, and the fact that he was basically connected to everyone in her group of friends was infuriatingly annoying. The way he walked around like he owned the place was annoying. The way he spoke was annoying. The fact that he was one of the best looking people she knew was even _more_ annoying than the rest combined. The way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about ancient Rome was- okay, that's always kind of adorable, but in an annoying way- obviously. However, the dreams she was getting were really starting to bother her. They seemed so, so real, each one leaving her more puzzled and speechless than the other.

Those dreams were definitely annoying her more than Bellamy Blake ever could.


	2. [ i ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: all the "visions" are in italic just so no one could get confused!

Late, late, late, she was late. Again.

"Goddamn it," Raven muttered to herself as she sped up her pace, the brace digging its way into her leg but she had no time to waste, she had to- 

_"Better hope those landmines work," Bellamy said gruffly, staring at her with an intensity that Finn will never be able to reach._

_"You wanna come over here and test one?" She heard herself say, an arrogant smirk on her face as she quirked an eyebrow, turning her gaze to look up at him._

_Bellamy paused, "That's cute." He said in what he wanted to sound dismissive, but he knew he'd lost the argument. Tragic- for him, of course._

Raven blinked, a frown on her face- had she gone so mad she was seeing things? Is she still asleep? Why does this keep happening to her and why is fate always conspiring against her? She looked at the watch in her hand. "Holy shit!" She said, her voice louder than intended as she sped up the pace even more. She was fifteen minutes late for her lecture.  _Again._ Raven sighed loudly as she reached the lecture, quietly slipping inside so no one would notice her. Taking the nearest seat which so happened to be next to her roommate's girlfriend, she set her textbook down.

"You're late," Lexa remarked coolly as she stared ahead, intently listening. 

"And you're awfully perceptive today." Raven shot back sarcastically, crossing her good leg over the bad one. "Why are you even in this class? I thought you studied political science," she frowned. 

"Well, if you were listening to me, you'd know that I take physics as a minor," Lexa stated dryly, her eyebrows doing that _thing_ of hers, "Plus-"

_"NO!" His scream was agonizing, tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn't move though, with a makeshift noose around his neck. If she knew better, she'd say he cared. But he's not that guy, that's what he said. She'd be a fool to think otherwise anyway."No-" he repeated once more, this time his voice so much weaker, almost unheard. This time, she heard another scream, she knew that voice, she knew that scream._

_That scream was her own._

She shuddered, digging her fingers into her palm, her nails shaping half moons into them. 

"Raven? Raven? Are you listening to me?" Lexa asked, tilting her head to the side. She seemed somewhat concerned, though she hid it well. Emotions of concern -even mild- were extremely rare for anyone who was not Clarke Griffin. 

"Yeah, yeah," was her short reply as she ran a hand over her pony tail, messing it up a little bit. "I'm fine."

She was not fine.

 

Octavia had managed to drag Raven to a bar, to celebrate her and Lincoln's three month anniversary or some crappy ass lovey dovey shit. Raven, however, knew for a fact that Octavia did not really give a shit about these mediocre, romantic gestures (and neither did Lincoln) but it was a reason to drink anyway. She doubted it was even their anniversary at all. But it didn't matter, she needed a drink and there came up the reason. One thing she hated about bars, though? The creeps. 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here, all alone?" A man who seemed to be above the age of forty asked, with a haughty  _I get all the chicks_ look on his face. Hell, he wasn't even good looking. She sighed in annoyance. 

"I have a boyfriend," She said was as bright a smile as she could muster, rolling her eyes. 

"Where? I don't see him." Shit. She thought to herself, then her genius brain did some not very genius not-thinking as she pointed at Bellamy, who was almost a stool's distance away from her. 

"Here he is." Bellamy must've seen her point at him, though, because he started walking towards the pair, somewhat confused. Oh, crap, she repeated in her head like a mantra. As soon as he reached them, tilting his head in slight confusion, she looped an arm around his waist, feeling his muscles tighten beneath her touch. "Hey, there babe," she said, almost cringing at how bad the acting was. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck as they exchanged looks, and the look of confusion finally turned into realization. She sent a silent prayer to whoever was above. Finally, the universe was doing her a tiny favor. It was about goddamned time. Bellamy threw his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. 

"Is someone bothering you, sweetheart?" Bellamy asked, the overprotectiveness in his voice coming naturally. 

"No, babe." She said, staring down the man as he excused himself and walked away. "Fucking creeps." She muttered to herself in annoyance, forgetting the fact that Bellamy still had his arms around her. As he pulled away from her embrace a few seconds later, she finally remembered that they actually were embracing and frowned to herself. If she didn't know better, he would've seemed as if he didn't want to pull away. But she knew better. 

"Getting cozy there, Reyes?" He asked, a small smirk on his face as Raven glared up at him. 

"See that glass in my hand?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, "I will break it over your head and none of those Greek tragedies will save you from the three hundred stitches you're gonna get after that."

Bellamy chuckled, "Cute." He said. 

_That's cute._

"What did you just say?" Raven asked, seriousness appearing onto her face. That was familiar. That sounded familiar. So, so, painstakingly familiar. "Did you-" she frowned, cutting herself off. _Calm the hell down, Reyes,_ she muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath, pressing her hand to her forehead. Surely, surely, this was a dream. This had to be some sort of twisted, little dream that she will-

"Raven," Bellamy started, the smirk gone from his face, the playfulness washed away with nothing to remain but his concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, but tried to sound dismissive, as if he was asking out of necessity and not because he actually gave a shit. 

_Bellamy's eyes met hers as he frowned lightly, "Raven, I'm sorry," he said, but all she did was nod in bitterness. He's not that guy. He'll never be that guy. She wasn't so sure now._

"I'm fine," Raven replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, her eyes not quite meeting his. 

When she looked up, she saw a concerned pair of brown eyes. 

_You're mistaking me for someone who cares._

Bellamy, she learned, was so much more transparent than Lexa. 


	3. [ ii ]

"No, Clarke! Arcadia was where Hermes stole Apollo's cattle, it wasn't in Athens. Just because Athens is the capital, doesn't mean everything happens there," Bellamy huffed out the words, shooting a competitive glare the blonde's way, who merely snorted and shook her head. They were seated at the counter in the kitchen, with Bellamy sitting on the stool and Clarke leaning against the counter.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at Clarke not saying anything to back up her argument. Today must be a good day for Griffin, she thought to herself, considering her roommate's inability to let things go and her ability to argue over absolutely any and everything if she felt like it. The fact that Bellamy was the same never really helped matters, Raven legit almost stopped them from getting into a fist fight once when they were arguing over good leadership tactics. Wells, drunk at the time, had helpfully told them both to shove their thoughts up their asses because they were both idiots. Thanks, Wells.

"You're such a nerd, Bell," Clarke said affectionately, patting his back for good measure. Watching Bellamy get riled up over mythology was always a delight. He rolled his eyes a second later, a small smirk carving its way onto his lips.

"Hot, though," he said helpfully, raising his eyebrows as he brought up the can of Pepsi to his lips.

"Not even in your widest dreams, Blake," that's when Raven made her appearance, always the one for dramatics, walking up to the pair with as friendly a smile as her mischievous smiles go. She directed the smile at Clarke, fixing Bellamy with a smirk as she stole his can, taking a sip from it.

He made a noise of disapproval, frowning at her as he stole his can back. "Rude, and rude, Reyes. I'm disappointed but not surprised." Bellamy stated, staring her down till he emptied the can, setting it down with a clunk, the same time Clarke went over to give Raven a quick hug.

"What's he doing here?" she asked her roommate instead, completely ignoring what Bellamy had just said.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shooting her a look. "Play nice. Octavia has Lincoln over and she got sick of him." Clarke told her, as she sent Bellamy a small smirk that matches Raven's. Ah, yes, ever since the Finn Incident, Raven and Clarke have been experts on the methods of ganging up on men. It truly was a beautiful friendship.

"Oh, I see how it is. You two are ganging up on me - again, I'm disappointed but not surprised." Bellamy stated with a roll of his eyes, as Raven threw an apple at him, hitting him full on in the chest. Bellamy looked up at her, more annoyed than anything, "Cute."

_Raven snuck up quietly behind the Blake, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Boom!" She said, watching as he jumped slightly, satisfied she actually managed to get a scare out of Bellamy Blake, leader extraordinare._

_He quickly shook it off, rolling his eyes as if he wasn't actually surprised. "Cute."_

Raven's smile vanished, and she took in a deep breath. No, no, no, no. Those dreams were getting so much more.. frequent. And vivid. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to call it dreams anymore. Lately, she'd been getting these... visions? when she was awake, like back in the bar two days ago with Bellamy, or in class with Lexa - those visions were only dreams once, that occurred at most twice a week, but now it's like they've taken over her life. However, she took a deep breath and tried to shake it off, "Yeah, well, you know Clarke's always gonna back me. Sorry, Bellboy." She smirked, shrugging.

Clarke nodded, "Unfortunately that's true," Raven made an offended noise when she said 'unfortunately,' "But Rav will always be my number one, you know how it goes."

"Of course, I'm awesome," she grinned at the blonde, helping herself to sit down next to Bellamy, facing Clarke.

Bellamy squinted up at Clarke, "Thanks for nothing, Princess, but I'll have you know that-"

" _I used to be picked first for everything," a voice said. Raven recognized this voice as her own, but it had a tired edge to it, like she was fighting to stay awake. It sounded so familiar yet so strange, like she was aching and aching and she had nothing to do to stop it. It had a tone of helplessness about it that Raven didn't like. She continued, "Earth skills, zero-g mech course . . . First - every time. So, how the hell did I end up here?"_

_"Hey, Raven? I'd pick you first." Raven recognized the voice as Clarke's,_

_"Of course you world. I'm awesome." She stated flippantly, though that edge in her voice never left._

Raven pressed a hand to her forehead, "Oh my god," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes shut as she took a few deep breaths, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you alright?" Clarke and Bellamy exchanged worried looks, Clarke being more upfront about it, Bellamy not wanting to show that he was capable of showing concern for Raven. It was typical of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," Raven muttered, "I'm just gonna get some sleep." With that, she slid off the stool and stood up, kicking the stool into its place as she walked towards her room. She felt a headache coming on, like the ones that had become so familiar - the ones that accompany these visions for lack of a better word. Slipping into her bed, she sighed, closing her eyes.

 

Raven woke up feeling someone's eyes on her. They say that the human brain can sense it when someone is looking at them, because superstition says that the eyes really are the window to a person's soul, so when someone looks at you, you feel the energy of their soul. Of course, Octavia was the one who told her of that one helpful theory, because of course, the Blakes are nerds.

"At last!" Bellamy exclaimed sarcastically as she sat up, squinting at him, her mind still groggy from sleep.

"Please tell me you weren't staring at me till I wake up like a creep," Raven retorted, rubbing her eyes as an effort to wake up faster. She stood up.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Bellamy shrugged. He stood up from the couch and walked towards her, watching her cross her arms over her chest, her head tilted to the side, as if silently asking, what the hell do you want? "Raven," Bellamy took a deep breath, "Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice taking a turn to the more concerned tone, the one he usually saves for Octavia and occasionally Miller and Clarke or very rarely Lexa.

"I'd be more than alright if you let me have my beauty sleep," Raven stated casually, she didn't want to tell anyone about these visions, much less tell him. Most of her visions were of him anyway, and if she told him he wouldn't believe her.

Bellamy looked at her with an aggravated sigh, running a hand through his dark curls, "Come on, Raven, goddamn it!" he said, voice louder, "You know what I mean! You haven't been yourself lately, you're always spacing out, and you're not picking fights with me. What's up?" He crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down.

"Why the hell do you care anyway, huh?" Raven asked, squinting up at him, her voice slightly louder, matching his tone. "I'm not Octavia. I'm not Clarke. We don't even like each other," she sneered, "You don't give a shit."

"No," Bellamy pressed on, "I do- Raven, I-" he sighed in aggravation once more, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb, his eyes filled with something she couldn't read. Something that strangely felt like desperation. She couldn't pinpoint the last time someone looked at her with such an intensity. "Please. Please, just tell me what's wrong," he said, his voice lowered to almost a whisper. Raven knew how hard this was for him; to show vulnerability like that was as hard for him just as it was hard for her. They had a lot of similarities, whether she'd like to admit it to herself or not. "I can help, come on, please."

"Bell, I can't," Raven replied before she could stop herself, shaking her head as she put a hand to his, lowering it from her face. She took a step back, clearly signalling for him to go. "I'm sorry- but I can't tell you. I just- I'm sorry."

When she uttered those words, it was like a switch had been flipped. The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine. Between Bellamy's freckled face and long lashes, he never really directed his intimidation tactics on her until this moment and this was the first time she genuinely felt intimidated by him. "Fine," he spat. "Be that way. I don't give a shit." He said, sending her one last glare before he stormed off, shutting the door with a bang.

Raven almost jumped at how loud the noise was, as she ran a hand through her hair in an effort to comb it. She had to focus on acing her classes. Burying herself in text books and projects in the car repair shop she works at so she doesn't have time to think about her feelings- or these visions triggering said feelings. That's how the way things were, and that's the way they will remain - visions or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRAVENLARKE AMIRITE?
> 
> Comments would be so appreciated, honestly. I really want to hear what you guys think of this!


End file.
